Taking Over My Head
by Myspace Mobile
Summary: 5th year oneshot. HarryDraco, slash.  “Get…out…of…my…head” Harry muttered to himself as he continued to hit his head against the wall, which only added to the already growing concern Ron and Hermione had for his state of mind.


**Taking Over My Head**

**First Harry Potter fiction ever! I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Warnings: Slash, my pretties. That means guy on guy action. If you don't like it, then go away. Also, all characters in this story are extremely Out Of Character, so deal with it, please?**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm working on it. **

XXXX

For as long as Harry could remember, he was obsessed with Draco Malfoy. Well, since he started school that is. It all started off innocent enough at first, with Draco being a complete jackass and all, he was rather easy to hate. Draco was always there to try and get Harry and his friends in trouble, and seemed to only care about himself. Harry and Ron, when something went wrong, would nearly always blame Draco, on the grounds that he was an asshole and it seemed like something Draco would try and pull off. But over time, this obsession grew into something more. Something different. Something that Harry wasn't at all comfortable with admitting. This emotion grew, and he knew he didn't have any say in the matter. But, he was going to die soon anyway, and denial isn't healthy.

Harry Potter wanted Draco Malfoy in the pants.

Or, Harry Potter was in love with Draco Malfoy.

No, he was not always in love with Draco Malfoy. Sure, he has had a few crushers on some girls. But Draco was always the person who made Harry turn his head, whether to glare at him or flip him off.

There was no way he was going to tell anyone, especially Ron and Hermione. He just knew that Ron was going to hate him, and Hermione was going to start to cry. So, he kept it hidden and hidden well. That was, until today.

XXXX

It all started in the Charms lesson before lunch.

While staring at the back of Draco's head, Harry found himself thinking. _I wonder what his hair feels like, is he a messy person, I wonder if his lips were soft…_ were only some of the more clean thoughts that went through Harry's mind. Shocked and knowing that these innocent thoughts were going to get a lot worse in a short amount of time, Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and frowned. He usually didn't think about Draco that much, especially in one lesson. This was odd. Harry sighed and continued with trying to understand what was going on in class, and also tried to successfully ignore the hot bastard in front of him.

It didn't work.

Almost straight after Harry made that vow to himself, Draco got called to the front of the classroom. Harry's head shot up, his eyes growing wide, and a subtle blush began to grow on his face as he got a good view of Draco's ass as Draco made his way to the front. He soon realised what he was actually staring at and shook his head, hoping no one noticed. No one did because everyone was too busy watching Draco screw up the charm at the front. Harry managed to contain his thoughts as he watched the teacher yell for Draco to pay attention next time and to go back to his seat. Harry watched Draco as he walked back, putting on his glare and catching eyes with Draco. Draco noticed him staring, and his grey eyes froze over as he glared back. This silent glaring match continued until Draco was standing next to his desk. Harry was just about to wonder what Draco was doing, when Draco, the Ice Prince, looked down at Harry, winked once and licked his lips slowly before taking his seat.

At least to say, Harry was shocked and maybe a little bit turned on.

Many possibilities ran through his head as he thought over what Draco had done. All of them ending in a situation not appropriate for school. In the end, Harry couldn't think of a good reason for Draco kissing him other than that he must be sick, or that he really wanted to make out. Harry blushed at the second idea on the list, imagining what Draco's lips would taste like. He shook his head again, just as the bell went. Draco got up and left the classroom quickly, showing Harry (who looked around) a nice look at his ass. Harry groaned and let his head fall onto his desk. He started to bang his head against the desk until Ron and Hermione stopped him. They then dragged him off to lunch.

XXXX

Draco didn't really know the reason for winking and licking his lips in front of Harry Potter. But for as long as he could remember, he has been obsessed with Harry Potter.

At the start, it wasn't love obsessed, of course, but was still an obsession. When he was growing up, there was always talking about Harry Potter. '_Harry Potter cleans his room…', 'Harry Potter would eat his vegetables…'_ and the favourite one '_Why can't you be more like Harry Potter?'_ were only some on the sayings Draco heard when he was growing up. He had always wanted to meet this Harry Potter guy, even wanted to be his friend when he was very young.

That dream was crushed when Harry refused to shake his hand if first year. This obsession as a child turned into hate and he pretty much wanted Harry Potter dead. But, over a couple of years he got over his hatred of Harry Potter, but he would never admit that to anyone. This included his father, who would kill him on the spot if he found out Draco wanted Harry Potter as a friend. This obsession soon turned into something more again, and Draco was found wondering to himself what it would be like to kiss Harry Potter. At first he found these thoughts weird and disturbing, and he found himself fighting over the fact that he's not gay with his mirror. He decided to try and ignore the feelings and Harry Potter in general.

This, however, didn't go as planned. The more Draco ignored Harry and the feelings, the more the both of them started showing up. Everywhere he seemed to go, Harry Potter was there. It got annoying after about the 15th time it happened. Draco then decided as he watched Harry from a far, that he was going to fuck this and give in to the bloody annoying emotions that _wouldn't_ go away.

And to be frank, he got sick of always being hated by the person who he'll rather just get into bed with.

XXXX

Lunch isn't a very exciting time at Hogwarts. It's basically the time where the kids who woke up late and missed breakfast finally get to put something in their stomachs, while for the other kids it's pretty much the easiest subject they have. It's a social time, where friends from different houses get together and discuss the classes they had before lunch. In other words, it's a very happy time for friends to be together.

This, however, was not the case for Harry Potter.

Harry was sitting quietly between he's two best friends, staring at the potato soup that was his lunch today. He bit back a sound of disgust as a gross looking object; he guessed it was a potato, floated around in it. He pushed it away from him suddenly feeling sick.

"Whaza mat'ar 'arry?" Ron managed to choke out at Harry, which was surprising with the amount of food he had stuffed into his mouth. '_I'm gay and I can't get Malfoy out of my head'_, was the real answer, but Harry went with something low-key.

"Nothing" Harry replied with, and continued to load food that wasn't soup or potato onto his plate. Hermione was too busy talking to Ginny about the new boy band, Giant Goblins, and how hot they were to notice what Harry and Ron were up to. Both ignored her in return.

Harry finished his lunch before Ron, so he settled for watching the rest of the hall and everybody else. Harry felt himself his eyes shift to the Slytherin table, much to his dismay, and landed on the person himself Harry was trying to forget about, Draco Malfoy. Draco was trying and failing to drink some soup with the style and grace that comes with being a Malfoy. He, however, was spiling the soup all-over himself and his face. He would sometimes sick out a tongue and lick the soup off his face, other times using his hand.

Of course, to everybody else, watching Draco drink soup was the most disgusting thing on the planet. To Harry, however, it was extremely sexy.

Harry's eyes became obsessed with staring at Draco's tongue as he darted in and out of what Harry assumed to be a hot, wet mouth. Harry again felt himself begin to blush as he kept eye contact with Draco and had to fight to keep his thoughts clean. He couldn't move his eyes away and he was sure no one was watching him watch Draco have his soup.

Draco knew someone watching him. Oh, he knew alright. It was very obvious with the way the eyes bore into his face. Only one problem though, He didn't know who it was. He decided in his mind after another three minutes of being watched and the watching getting on his nerves, that if the person was watching him, he might as well give the person something to stare at. Welcome to the logic that is Draco Malfoy.

So when Draco amped up his eating to what looked like to be noise of delight and pure bliss, Harry didn't want to look away. A line of drool was coming out of his mouth when Ron pushed him roughly.

"God, Harry, what's in ya head? You've been more distracted then Fred and George when they're in History." Ron said loudly, hitting Harry in the arm, "Come on now, we better get to potions!" Ron sighed and stood up, waiting for Harry to do the same. Though, as he was standing up, he caught sight of Draco still attacking his spoon was his tongue. Draco looked up and saw Harry watching him, and with one smooth motion, winked at Harry again, pulled the spoon out of his mouth and blew Harry a kiss. Harry's face immediately went into fill blush, and caused him to choke. On nothing. This caused Draco to point and laugh loudly, getting his Slytherin friends to do the same.

This action caused Harry Potter to fall face first into his lunch, repeatedly.

XXXX

"Get…out…of…my…head" Harry muttered to himself as he continued to hit his head against the wall, which only added to the already growing concern Ron and Hermione had for his state of mind. The trio were waiting outside the potions classroom, successfully confirming all rumours of them being complete nerds by getting to class 10 minutes early.

"Harry, you sure you're alright, mate?" Ron asked, but didn't get very far as Snape showed up and shooed them into the classroom. The rest of the students turned up just as Ron, Harry and Hermione found their seats. Harry turned to look at the doorway just in time to see Draco walk in. Snape nodded at Draco before starting the lesson.

"Ok, you bunch of whiney kids, let's get to work…" Snape explained to the classHarry tuning out, "….instructions on the board, now get to work!!"

Harry sighed as he set up his caldron next to Hermione's and went to get his ingredients. He then tried to concentrate on the potion and not on the blonde he could see out of the corner of his eye. Soon after, Harry gave up on concentrating on his potion and just watched Draco make his.

Draco looked up from his caldron and saw Harry staring at him. So, Draco gave him a wink and blew him another kiss. Harry turned around, blushing again, just in time to see the newt fall into the caldron and to hear Hermione scream something at him before the caldron exploded.

It sounded like a bang and within a second, everything and everyone was covered in purple goo.

Harry winched he watched Snape walk towards him covered in the same purple goo that covered everything else. Harry was not looking forward to what was coming. Snape came right up to him with a look of pure loathing on his face.

"Detention and 70 points from Gryffindor!" Snape bellowed before leaving.

Harry groaned out-loud and let his head fall onto the desk, which was covered in the purple goo, successfully getting a face full of the stuff. God, that damn smirk and his face! It was enough to drive anyone over the edge.

Harry dreaded the detention for the rest of the day, with Draco still haunting his mind.

XXXX

The detention Harry served wasn't as bad as he first thought it was. With the look that Snape was sending him, he was sure it was going to be something awful and probably disgusting. But it was only washing and polishing the potions tables in the classroom. The detention would be over in about twenty minutes tops; Harry thought to himself as he got to work, this will be easy.

That, however, wasn't the case.

The potions classroom door opened with a bang, Harry jumping a foot into the air upon hearing the sound. Harry whipped his head around, and his eyes widened at the person standing in the door way.

"Dra-_Malfoy_? What are you doing here?" Harry managed to get out without stuttering or blushing too hard. He could feel his face start to turn red as Draco only smirked and walked towards him. Harry took automatic steps backwards as when Draco got too close for comfort.

"No reason" Draco finally answered Harry, successfully trapping the poor kid against the wall in the potions classroom.

"Um, Draco?" Harry asked, a blush creeping onto his face, "You mind…?" Harry trailed off, hoping Draco got the message. Draco smirked, and by that Harry didn't think he got the message at all. Draco then pinned Harry to the wall with his own body. This caused Harry's heart rate to speed up.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed, avoiding eye contact was the guy that was pinning him to a wall, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Let's just say I'm not happy with the same-old situations, eh?" whispered Draco before crushing their lips together in a messy, desperate kiss. Harry was too shocked for words as he felt Draco move against his mouth, as he felt cold hands sneaking around his waist. Harry's mind went into shutdown mode as soon as he felt Draco nibble on his bottom lip, not too nicely, successfully making Harry yelp out in pain as Draco slid his tongue in. Harry gasped at the heat from Draco's tongue and body, it quickly becoming too much for him. Even though Harry didn't hate the kiss as much as he'd like to admit, Harry reluctantly reached up a hand from his side, placed it on Draco's heavy-breathing chest and pushed Draco roughly off him. Draco looked back at Harry, his body recovering from the kiss and pouted.

"What? Didn't you like the kiss?" Draco asked; surprisingly cool in Harry's eyes, as he moved a hand from Harry's waist to flick a piece of blond hair out of his eyes. Harry was too shocked to speak, way too shocked to do anything, so he just settled for pointing a finger at Draco and opening and closing his mouth. Draco raised an eyebrow as response to this. "_What_? God, Potter, you look like a bloody goldfish."

"You…kissed me!" Harry finally managed to get out. Draco rolled his eyes at the question.

"Yes, yes, I know that!" He answered with.

"But, you _kissed_ me!" Harry tried again, desperate to get his point across to Draco.

"Want to try it again?" Draco replied with, fluttering his eye lashes. The question was innocent enough, but Harry was blushing so hard that his face looked like a tomato. Draco leaned in again, and Harry did the first thing that came into his mind. He punched him.

Draco fell back hard onto the ground, Harry standing above him panting hard. Draco wiped the blood from his cut lip and glared upwards. Harry looked down at Draco, then to his fist, his eyes widen as he realized just what he had done.

"Shit…"Harry started, before Draco exploded.

"Shit would be right, Potter! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

"You were going to kiss me… I panicked"

"You know what, fuck you! I never want to see your face again!" Draco said his face in a rage as he stormed out of the room. Harry saw the hurt and rejected look in Draco's grey eyes, and thought about calling out to him but decided against it. Harry gave an angry cry and punched the wall behind him, before grabbing his bag and shutting the door with more force than needed.

Harry knew that tomorrow was going to suck.

XXXX

Harry lay in his nice warm bed, listening to his friends sleep. It was about 4:45 in the morning and Harry had been lying awake the whole time, his thoughts on the detention and the kiss.

Truth was, Harry had really enjoyed kissing Draco and he really wanted to do it again. He was sorry he hit Draco, but what was Draco expecting him to do! Harry groaned as he willed the thoughts to go away so he could get some sleep. But not before Harry thought of a plan

And what a plan he thought of. It wasn't very good and had a high risk of failing, but Harry had to try it. With a smile on his face as he thought over the plan, Harry finally got to sleep.

XXXX

The next day, during breakfast, Harry put this plan into action.

He walked into the Great Hall with Ron at his side, his eyes immediately going to the Slytherin table in hopes of seeing Draco looking happy. He did see Draco, but there was no way anyone would describe the emotion on his face as happiness. Draco was eating, or more like attacking, his piece of toast like it was his worst enemy. '_The knife was not needed'_, Harry thought to himself as he saw Draco stab the toast again and again. Harry winched at the site before taking his seat and quickly eating his breakfast.

Harry waited until Draco stormed out the Great Hall before following, not even saying a word as he got up and walked out.

"Malfoy!" Harry shouted as he chased after Draco out of the hall, "Malfoy! Wait you asshole!" Harry screamed again. Draco stopped walking; hands held tightly into fists and turned around to face Harry.

Draco glared hard at Harry as he walked towards him, last night still fresh in his mind.

"What do you want, _Potter_?" Draco spat out at Harry, noticing the weird look that Harry had in his overly bright green eyes.

"Kiss me." Was the sentence that Harry said, completely serious with determination masking his face.

"How stu - wait, _what?_" Draco choked out the question; obviously thinking he had miss heard what Harry had said.

"Kiss me, or are you now deaf, shithead? I-" Harry managed to get out before his lips were crushed roughly by Draco's.

"Gladly." Draco pulled back to say, before continuing with the kiss. Harry replied to the kiss with the same enthusiasm as Draco, ignoring the gasps that could be heard coming from the people around them. They both knew that the second they pulled about, they were going to be hit with questions that they weren't ready for, but they didn't care.

For now, it didn't matter.

XXXX

**There it is! God, I hope it's good! I finished it at 12:54 AM. I hope it makes sense!**

**Like it? Hate it? Never write again? Please review and tell me!**


End file.
